A very Different Flock
by IcePixie24
Summary: I bet you've heard of Maximum Ride. Well, we escaped too. We are 96 human, 4 Komodo Dragon........ Will be updated soon promise!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN MAIMUM RIDE, ARI, THE FLOCK OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS FROM MAXIMUM RIDE! I AM NOT JAMES PATTERSON!**

**Note: This is my first ever fanfic. So PLEASE review once you've read it. PS The main character doesn't like MAXIMUM RIDE. Much... I have added and changed.**

I bet you've heard of Maximum Ride. Of course you have. Strong, fierce Max. Well she's not the only one…. This is our story.

I am Roxanne Liverly. 96 human, 4 Komodo Dragon. We escaped BEFORE the Flock. There are six of us. Jethro (14, also happens to be Fang's twin brother), Rippto (10 and my brother) Zapphire (8), Corza (12 + ½), Lanics (9) and me. We are able to morph into Komodo Dragons. It's not the best, but we are kinda deadly. We can kill with a bite. But we don't do that. Much…… We morph mainly, but we have to cover our legs and chests as they are covered in scales.

We were crawling in the dust just outside San Francisco. Erasers (they're after us too. Two breakouts from the School is NOT allowed.) had attacked, and all we cared about was eating and sleeping. Sleeeep…..

Tip for all adventures: DO NOT wear jeans when crawling. They are NOT made for it. We had hijacked a shopping centre and stolen some clothes, but then Ari turned up (whooptido) and we had to move. Jethro's leather jacket was holding up well, but I wasn't sure about Zapphire's choice of skirt.

"When do we eat?" whined Lanics, who I believe is a walking stomach.

"You greedy pig we ate an HOUR AGO!" said Corza.

"But I get hungry easy….." he mumbled.

"Dudes, I have hamburgers and the first one to get to those trees, gets first pick," I replied. Everyone moved incredibly quickly after I said that.

When we arrived (Rippto got there first) Lanics, Corza, Zapphire and Rippto ate and snuggled down to sleep.

"Well that rules out them for first watch," I muttered. "Yoy! Jethro! You're on first watch!" I said, climbing onto a branch. Jethro just glared.

Ahhhhh, Sleep. An escape from reality. As the Queen song flowed into my head, I smiled and switched off, not knowing that I would be woken up tomorrow by Maximum Ride……..

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Crack!

I woke to see a large pale face leaning over me.

"Found ano-OWW!!!!!!" I kneed him in the nuts. Hard. He toppled out off the tree, still yowling.

"It wasn't _that_ hard," I muttered. I peeked through the leaves to see Corza, Zapphire, Rippto and Lanics struggling against their captors who were flying 8 foot in the air. They all were fixed on Jethro and a boy who looked the exact same fighting in the dust. The pale faced blonde boy was still rolling around on the floor like a cat.

I slithered down the tree and saw the leader of our captors.

**MAXIMUM RIDE.**

"Maximum Ride, you're the last person I'd expect to hold fellow mutants captive," I shouted up to her.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Let go of them first!" I commanded back. Maximum Ride paused, then nodded to her flock. They flew back down to the ground and released them. During this time Jethro and the other guy were still fighting.

"Who are you?" She repeated.

"Roxanne. This is Rippto," he waved "Corza, Lanics, Zapphire," pointing at each one in turn. "and that is Jethro." I said pointing to the ball which was Jethro and the boy fighting. "We are 96 human, 4 Komodo Dragon. And you, of course are Maximum Ride and her infamous flock,"

"Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Fang and Nudge." she said. So Fang was the one fighting Jethro.

"Sorry Iggy!" I said.

"It's ok," he managed in a strained, high voice.

"I see Jethro's getting on with his brother!" said Lanics.

"His brother?!" said Max, speaking more normally for the first time.

"Yes. It's on the files in Itex," I said. "They'll stop sometime,"

"Anyone for breakfast?" asked Iggy. A loud "Yes!" resounded from everyone.

**A/N: Review!!!! Next chapter Max 2 may make an appearance…… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own MAXIMUM RIDE!!!!!!! **

**A/N: This will be updated very shortly. Promise x.**

After breakfast we got on the move. The flock flew over head. Considering they could fly, I thought we doing quite well keeping up. Over breakfast we had decided to travel together and Max had apologised!

"Sorry," she said. "I thought you were other mutants out to capture us!"

"No way! They want us back too, Maximum!" I replied.

"It's Max," She said, irritated.

"Yes, Maximum," I said.

It continued in this vein for some time. After ½ an hour Fang and Jethro came over to eat. They stayed silent, glaring at each other for the whole meal.

But now we were back on our way. We were travelling to California. My sense of Geography failed me, and we had started off in the wrong direction. Luckily Corza and Gazzy worked out the way.

Finally it was lunchtime. The flock were amazed how much food we carried with us.

"You have lunchtime?" said Gazzy incredously.

"Yes!" said Zapphire like there was nothing strange about it. Gazzy continued to gape stupidly.

Nudge and my brother took to a nice private tree. Gazzy, Lanics and Corza had an eating competition, Zapphire and Angel seemed to be deep in conversation and Jethro and Fang held a conversation. It was amazing to watch.

Max and I ate in silence. She seemed to constantly be on alert. Her eyes darted about a lot.

As a leader I never thought I'd been too laid back. But I realised how much I was. I got annoyed at her constant twitching.

"Don't you ever relax?" I asked.

"Yes!" said Max reproachfully. Suddenly Angel stood up.

"Someone's here," She said. We were all on the alert now. Suddenly a blur of colour came out of the bushes and started attacking Max. Then I realised they were both the exact same.

"Max?" I cried when they were held back from each other. "Or Max?" looking at the other one.

"She's the real Max," said Angel pointing to the one I first addressed.

"Tie the other up," I ordered. Somehow I trusted Angel. I don't know why.

Once she was tied up Lanics asked, "Who is she?"

"Max 2," replied Fang.

"She was built to replace me. She must've escaped when we blew it up,"

Said Max.

"But what do we do with her?" I asked." We can't just leave her there! She'll break free!"

"What else can we do?" said Max. "She'll try again. And she may succeed!"

"You're really the optimist aren't you," I said. She glared.

"We could dump her in the middle of nowhere?" said Iggy.

"She'd still come and find us. She's out for revenge." I replied. He shrugged.

"How do we get rid of her permanently?" said Max "Without killing her?"

"I don't know. I really don't know," I said. How could we?

**A/N: Please review ASAP!!!!! I can't get enough. If you have any ideas on how to get rid of Max 2 tell me.**


End file.
